Broken
by Story Obsessed
Summary: 8 yr old Bella has gone through things no one should ever have to go through. Now she's with the Cullens. Is it too late for Bella's mental state or will the Cullens just make it worse? What happens when she starts to learn to trust but its broken again.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Decided to start another story. This one actually came to me in a dream/nightmare and from just writing. I haven't really thought the story through though. I can try though, right? Hope this story isn't hated. Here we go.**

**Carlisle's POV**

"Carlisle please, just let me send you her file and then think about it" Renee's voice begged over the receiver. "You know I would never ask you for something like this unless it was important."

Esme nodded, encouraging me to say yes. I knew she wanted a little one running around the house but it seemed impossible. Now we were being thrown an opportunity. Plus, Esme wanted to know what made this girl so important.

"Okay" I said apprehensively.

"Thank you so much. But I should warn you before you read her file" Renee paused. "She has gone through things no one should have to go through, and much less an 8 year old. It has left her… well broken." Renee said sadly. "I'll send you the file and then you can decide."

True to her word Isabella's file came in the mail the next day in an express mail package. The rest of the family had gone out hunting. Esme sat on the couch and we read it in horror.

**3****rd**** Person**

(A/N: First time I'm doing this and it's only for this chapter probably. It's necessary)

A week later, Isabella Swan sat in the back seat of Renee's car silently. Her gloved hands were balled into tiny fists and stuffed into her coat pockets. Her ear muffs were still in place on her head even though the car was warm. Her head hung low but her hair stayed back because of the ear muffs. Isabella's seat belt was on even though it was unnecessary; Renee wouldn't crash, it would be impossible for her to crash. One of the benefits of being a vampire. But Isabella had her seat belt securely around her. It helped her stay in place, remember where she was and not think about where she didn't want to be. She didn't look up when she felt the car roll to a gentle stop.

Renee got out of the car and walked around to Bella's side.

"Bella" She whispered, using a safe name. "We are here"

Cold air intruded the toasty car air. Bella hated the cold.

"Come on" Renee coaxed.

Bella finally looked up with wide eyes. Her heart beat automatically sped up when she saw the house. Tears sprang to her eyes quickly and she was on the verge of a panic attack.

"Take a deep breath Bella. Come on, in; now out"

Bella followed Renee's instructions until she was calmer. Renee reached over and unclipped Bella's seat belt. Slowly Bella's hands came from her pockets and the seat belt completely disappeared. Renee handed Bella her teddy bear Salt which did a good job of calming Bella again. Bella took Renee's out stretched hand and left the safety of the car. Renee grabbed Bella's only suitcase before closing the car door and leading Bella to the house.

The door opened before anyone even knocked. Bella stiffened when she saw the man and woman smiling down at her.

"Come on" Renee coaxed again, gently tugging Bella. She refused to move. "Bella, if we don't get you out the cold soon you're going to be very sick."

Bella also hated being sick so she walked into the warm house. The door closed behind them and once again Bella refused to look up. Renee got on her knees and got Bella out of her coat. Next she took off her gloves, ear muffs, and sneakers.

Bella finally looked up and stepped back quickly. She was suddenly very scared and wanted to flee. She was looking at a hallway and a flight of stairs. Each side wall led to a different room. The house was big, big is not safe.

"Whoa" Renee said with a small smile. "Calm down. Let's go sit in the living room."

Renee half pulled Bella into the living room. She lifted Bella onto the couch. Someone handed Bella a mug, but she didn't look up to see that it was Esme. Bella secretly smelled the contents of the cup and recognized it as the same smell of the hot chocolate Renee had given her before. But Bella wasn't thirsty.

A few minutes later Renee took the cup and put it on the coffee table. She got on her knees to level with Bella.

"Bella" She said before waiting for Bella to look at her. "You are going to be safe here. The Cullens will take great care of you. You will be safe" She promised.

When Bella didn't answer she frowned and got up. Renee left and the sound of the front door closing brought Bella back to reality. Had Renee really left her? Bella jumped up, dropping Salt in the process and ran to the front door. She swung the door open and was pushed back from the cold wind the invaded again.

"Renee" She screamed running out of the house. "Don't leave me here! Please"

Snow soaked Bella's feet and caused a shiver to pass through her body. She slipped, but didn't get up. She stayed in the snow and sobbed loudly. Someone swept Bella out of the snow and she automatically struggled to get free of the person. The hold tightened and Bella was suddenly almost paralyzed by fear.

_Man hands. _A voice in her head told her.

"Put me down" She half screamed and half begged. "Put me down"

_Shhh _his voice said as they hit warm air.

It was the softness of Carlisle's voice that finally pushed Bella over the edge. A scream tore out her throat so loud it was about to go silent. Carlisle put her down in surprise and she took off like a bat in hell. She ran straight into the living room and grabbed Salt. She wouldn't let anyone hurt Salt. She made her way to the only empty corner in the living room and tried to push herself into it; of course she couldn't. She pulled her knees up to her chest and sobbed into Salt's chest.

"Bella, sweetie" A woman's voice said a few minutes later. Bella didn't know it yet, but this was Esme. "Calm down, can you look at me?"

Suddenly Salt disappeared from her grasp. Carlisle had taken him.

"Carlisle" The woman said worriedly, but it was too late.

Bella's breaths quickly became quick and shallow. She was swallowing air instead of breathing it in. Bella was having a panic attack. From the file Esme knew what to do though. First she handed Salt back to Bella.

"Bella, taking a deep breath with me. In. Out."

Bella tried to follow Esme's breathing and found it to be extremely difficult.

"In, out" Esme said again. "One, you are at your new home. In, out, two, you are sitting in the corner with Salt. In, out, three you are having a panic attack. In, out, four, you are going to be okay. In out, five, no one is going to hurt you."

By the time Esme got to five Bella had her breathing under control.

"Can you look at me sweetie?" Esme's soft voice said.

Slowly Bella opened her eyes and looked up into Esme's. She automatically noticed that they were the same color as Renee's eyes. It actually helped her calm down. Esme smiled reassuringly at her.

"I'm Esme" She said softly.

Bella nodded and took Esme's out stretched hand. Esme helped Bella to her feet and led her to the couch again.

"That is my husband Carlisle" She continued gesturing to him.

Bella almost tripped in her attempt to move further away from him. Esme lifted Bella and sat her on the couch. She got on her knees like Renee, so that she was level with Bella. Esme took off Bella's wet socks and her feet where icy and red.

"Tuck your feet under you sweet heart, it'll warm them up faster."

Despite what Bella had been taught she did it. She hoped this wasn't a trick and she would be punished for putting her feet on the couch. Esme put the throw blanket around Bella's shoulders and Bella tightened it around her. She was still shivering when Esme handed her the cup of now warm hot chocolate.

"Drink some; it'll help warm you up faster." Bella sipped the coco and couldn't help but love it. "What cartoons do you like to watch?"

Bella looked away. She didn't know the answer to that question. She had never really been allowed to watch TV and only caught glimpses of shows that Vicky used to watch. She shivered involuntarily at the thought of her name.

"How about we watch SpongeBob" Esme said with a small smile. "It is getting late, do you like pizza?"

Bella nodded. She had pizza once and she loved it, but that was over a year ago.

"Okay dear, I'm going to get you some pizza for dinner and then we can get you ready for bed." Esme said.

Bella nodded, she was feeling sleepy. That always happened after a panic attack. She stared at the TV at a yellow sponge. She was crying and there was a blue thing with a big nose that was yelling at him. Bella almost smiled, but she didn't think she remembered how to.

"Come on sweetie, let's get you to the table" Esme said a little while later.

They walked back through the hallway and into the dining room. There was a long table in it and Esme sat Bella the head of it. There was a small pizza from Papa John's o and a tall glass of juice waiting for her.

"Eat up" Esme said.

"What about you?" Bella said in a small voice.

Esme could barely hold in the smile that was threatening to overtake her face. Bella had actually spoken to her, and it was a huge step since Bella didn't talk to people she didn't know or trust.

"Don't worry about me, you eat up."

Bella didn't answer, but waited for Esme to leave before she started to eat. She had eaten half the pizza, three small slices, before she was full. She was surprised because the only time she had pizza she only ate one slice and was stuffed. She didn't register the difference in the size of the slices. She grabbed her now half empty cup of juice and practically jumped off of the tall chair. She walked back into the living room entrance and stopped. Drinks were not allowed in the living room, she learned that at a young age.

"Esme, I finished eating" She said.

She was scared that Esme would be angry at her for interrupting her watching the yellow sponge. But Esme smiled. She got up and grabbed Bella's hand. They made their way up two flights of stairs, until they got to the third floor. There were two rooms on this floor. The room to the right of the stairs was closed and the one to the left was open. We went to the open door.

"This is your room" Esme said as we went in.

The room was huge; Bella never had a room this big. Esme led her to another door in the room, by another door.

"This is your closet." She said opening the door. Bella automatically noticed that her clothes didn't even take up a quarter of the closet. "I'm sure Alice will love to take you shopping"

"Who's Alice" Bella whispered.

"She is one of my daughters. You'll meet her and the rest of the family tomorrow"

This made Bella nervous, but she stayed quiet. Esme took Bella to the last door and it opened to reveal a bathroom.

"Let's get you in the tub" Esme said.

"I can do it" Bella squeaked.

Esme nodded. "I'll wait for you in your room"

Bella showered quickly what took her the longest like always was washing her hair. She left the bathroom wrapped in a towel. Esme was sitting on her bed.

"Here" She said handing Bella one of her night gowns and under clothes.

Bella took it and ran back to the bathroom. She dressed quickly and left the bathroom again.

"Come sit; let me brush your hair"

Bella was surprised. No one ever brushed her hair except her. Bella sat at the edge of her bed and Esme brushed it softly. Bella's hair had never been cut do it hung above her behind.

"Here" Esme said when she was done.

Bella took the cup of juice and her medicine from Esme and took it quickly. Bella brushed her teeth and then Esme tucked her in. The TV was on Nicktoons thanks to Esme. This was the first time she had ever gone to sleep while watching TV. Maybe this house would be different, Bella couldn't help thinking.

She tried to stay up but her medicine kicked in quickly and she fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Very happy with my reviews for the first chapter and everything will come out soon. I didn't know how to start this chapter… So I did it with a person experience just with different names (obviously).**

**3****rd**** Person**

Bella was standing in a dark room. The walls were wooden, chipped, and terrifying. There was a window to her right, but it was boarded up. The only light was coming from the space in front of her. There was a thing piece of wood separating the spot into to open spaces. Both of the spaces led to a slide and Bella knew that she had to choose which slide to go down, the left meant a nightmare, and the right meant a good dream. Yet Bella didn't register that she was dreaming. She did what any child would do, and chose the right. However, even as she walked towards it, she felt like it was a trap. Something banged behind her so she sat on the right slide and started sliding forward. The other slide melted into the background and she automatically felt like she chose the wrong slide.

"Isabella" A woman screeched.

"No" Bella cried, it was Vicky.

She turned around and tried to climb up the slide, but something was coming at her. Bella started crying and didn't see that a hole had formed in the slide. Her body slipped through even though it was a small hole. Bella frantically tried to grab onto air and hold herself up.

"I got you" Renee said, catching her.

Bella looked up as Renee handed her to James.

A screamed erupted from Bella's throat and she sat up on the bed sobbing violently. Her stomach churned painfully as her door opened.

"Oh sweetie, are you okay?" Esme whispered gently. "Shhh, it was just a dream. You're alright"

Esme scooped Bella up but Bella fought against her. Esme let her go with a frown. Bella took off to the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. She leaned over the toilet retching and gagging, but she had nothing in her stomach to let out. When her stomach settled down she got off the floor, flushing the toilet. Her stomach clenched painfully as she brushed her teeth, washed her face, and brushed the tangles from her hair.

"Are you alright?" Esme asked as Bella walked out of the bathroom.

"Yes, I'm sorry" Bella whispered, head hanging low.

"It's okay sweet heart" Esme said. "I put Salt back on your bed, he must've fallen when you woke up. Let's go downstairs."

Bella followed Esme out of the room feeling more at ease; Esme obviously cared about Salt and wouldn't hurt him. In the hallway Bella noticed that the other door on her floor was open. She followed Esme downstairs and back to the first floor.

"Let's go get breakfast"

Bella shook her head. "I'm not hungry, and I need to take my medicine.

Esme paused for a second. "I don't think you're supposed to take medicine without eating."

"I can't eat" Bella said seriously.

"Yes you can" Esme said. "Just a bowl of cereal"

Bella stopped talking; she didn't want to get in trouble for talking back so she just followed Esme to the kitchen. Esme sat her on a chair at the island and poured her a bowl of fruit loops. Bella stared at the bowl with a frown.

"Eat up" Esme said.

Bella started eating slowly. Her stomach churned in protest. She had barely finished half the bowl before it started coming back up. Bella's hands cupped in front of her mouth as she tried to hold it in. Esme grabbed her and ran her to the guest bathroom in the back of the first floor. Bella didn't have time to realize how fast Esme had run, just that she was in front of a toilet. She emptied her stomach back out before flushing the toilet and rinsing her mouth out.

"I told you I couldn't eat" Bella said with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry" Esme said with a deep frown. "Let's go get you your medicine. They're in Carlisle's office"

Bella followed Esme to the back of the first floor and into a room to the side of the last door. In the room Carlisle sat behind a desk. He smile warmly at Bella, but naturally she recoiled in fear.

"Here" Carlisle said.

He handed Bella three pills and a bottle of water.

"I'm missing one" She said softly, in confusion.

Carlisle nodded. "You had medicine for something I don't think you have, so I want to take you off of the medicine for it and see how it affects you."

"I'm not supposed to skip medicine" Bella said worriedly. "_He" _Bella flinched at the thought of him "said that I could die if I didn't take all of my medicine"

"If you keep taking medicine that you might not need then you could get really sick" Carlisle said. "But if you need it, then I will put you right back on it"

"What medicine?" Bella asked.

She swallowed the three pills with water without taking her suspicious gaze from Carlisle.

"This one" He said.

Carlisle pulled out a yellow, circular pill. Bella didn't know it, but the pill was for children diagnosed with schizophrenia.

"I don't like that pill" Bella said honestly, staring at the pill in Carlisle hand. "It makes my tummy hurt, and makes me forget things." She whispered.

"Well you might not have to take it anymore" Carlisle said with another soft smile.

Bella nodded, silently grateful. She really didn't like the effects the pill had on her.

"Do you want to meet the family?" Esme asked quietly.

Bella backed to the door. She didn't trust Carlisle nearly enough to turn her back to him. She fought the urge to shake her head when she got to Esme. Bella would rather be doing something else, almost anything else. But there was also things she was very glad that she wasn't doing. She nodded, stuffing her hands back in her sweater pockets instead of taking Esme's hand.

**Edward's POV**

I heard the soft tapping of Bella's feet, silent to human ears, as she came toward the living room. Her heart was beating fast, in fear. I shifted my weight uncomfortably. We hunted last night but Bella's scent was begging me to pounce. I had all night to get used to it, but it was unbelievably difficult, and still is. I had to leave multiple times, but I would be strong now.

Esme walked in, Bella was invisible behind Esme, and the only proof of her being there was her heartbeat. Heartbeat and delicious scent. I was standing behind the recliner, the furthest from Bella. Jasper was sitting in front of me on the recliner. Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie sat on the couch.

Esme turned slowly and gently pulled Bella in front of her. Bella looked up with wide eyes, her heartbeat sped up even more, and she stepped back. I frowned and could see everyone else frowning to.

_She's so small _Emmett thought

_She's terrified _Jasper and Rosalie thought

_I love her hair _Alice, of course

Bella looked up at Esme with wide eyes, filled with tears. There was a deep frown making its way on my face.

_She is supposed to be 8, but she looks like she's 5. She is too skinny, and looks so fragile._ I thought. But despite all that, she was a beautiful little girl. With her wide chocolate brown eyes, that have obviously seen too much, and her long red-brown hair that rested at the lower back.

"I'm Alice" Alice said, breaking my thought bubble.

Bella nodded.

"Remember I told you last night that Alice would love to take you shopping?"

Bella nodded again. I realized I had yet to hear her voice; internal and actual.

"I'm Rosalie" Rose said quietly, obviously trying not to frighten Bella more than she was.

Once again Bella nodded.

"Bella" Emmett said loud and happily. "I'm Emmett, welcome to the family"

Bella nearly jumped out of her skin and, impossibly, her heart sped. Bella turned on her heels and ran out the room.

Emmett frowned guiltily. "I didn't mean to scare her" He said.

"It wasn't your fault" Esme reassured. "She is easily scared"

Emmett didn't fully believe her. Esme walked out of the living room to find Bella.

"Are you alright?" I heard Esme ask from the kitchen. Bella didn't answer out loud. "Come on dear; let's introduce you to everyone else. And Emmett is just loud, he won't hurt you"

A few minutes later Bella and Esme came back it the living room. Bella was sporting pink cheeks, the monster in me roared. Her blood was singing.

"This is Jasper" Esme said.

"Nice to meet you darling"

"And this is…" Esme trailed off for a second, watching me. "Edward"

I felt Bella's gaze land on me and her heart beat accelerated again. I should've been worried for her, but I wasn't. All I could think about was the fact that blood was rushing through her veins. Not just blood, but her blood. And her blood was singing to me, and singing loudly. I heard a low growl from in front of me. Jasper's eyes had turned as black as mine.

"Take her out" Alice said, too quiet for human ears.

Venom pooled in my mouth, I was ready to hunt.

"Come sweetie" Esme said to Bella. "Let's see if you can drink a smoothie, or a milk shake."

Alice ran over to Jasper, trying to talk him out of his thirst. Bella's scent clung to me, and everywhere else in the house. I swallowed the venom from my mouth and inhaled slowly. Emmett and Rosalie where watching me closely. One wrong move and they would try and stop me. Stop me from sucking the life from an 8 year old. Suddenly I get the image of me hold Bella's lifeless body in my arms. Shame consumed me.

"I'm going to my room" I announced guiltily.

And go straight to my room I did.

**A/N: I'm sorry for the long wait, I had no internet connection. I hope that some of you 'guests' continue to read my story, even though the updates are spontaneous right now. I will get on a schedule when my life gets a little less hectic…**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: There's to hoping a double chapter will make up for such a long wait.**

**3****rd**** Person**

Bella followed Esme to the kitchen. Esme dumped a bunch of fruits and yogurt into the small _Ninja _blender. Esme never had the opportunity to make human anything, and she honestly loved that she could now. Plus, she thought, how badly can you mess up a smoothie? She dumped some ice in it.

Bella sat at the island and watched Esme as she cut up fruit and dumped them in the blender. When Esme was done she stuck a bendy straw into the smoothie and put it on the counter in front of Bella. Bella took the cup into her small hands and looked up at Esme slowly. She never had a smoothie before and didn't know what to expect. She sipped the smoothie quickly.

_Mmmm. _Bella couldn't help but say as she tasted it. It was delicious. It was sweet and thick.

"How did you make the juice get thick?" Bella asked quietly, looking up at Esme in wonder.

Esme sat down on the stool with a smile.

"When you add the ice it gets thicker. Plus fruits are thick and not runny like juice."

Bella nodded a content look on her face.

"Bella, would it be okay if Alice takes you shopping today?" Esme asked worriedly. "It is winter and you don't have a lot of winter clothes."

Bella looked up at Esme, slightly fearful. What if Alice hurt her? Or what if James comes and hurts Alice? Would James find them?

"Are you okay?" Esme asked worriedly, and a little startled. "What's the matter?"

Bella's hands trembled.

"You will be safe with Alice" Esme tried to reassure.

"What if James hurts her?" Bella said in a small voice.

Esme frowned at the amount of fear in Bella's voice.

"James is far, far away and can't hurt you anymore" Esme said seriously.

Bella shook her head.

"Alice is a big girl; she can keep you and herself safe." Esme promised.

Bella didn't believe Esme, but nodded. If James comes Bella would go with him, so no one would get hurt. She had already decided this as she continued drinking her smoothie.

Back in her room Esme told Bella she would wait for her to be ready downstairs. Bella dressed in thick leggings, thick socks, jeans, a long sleeve shirt, and her sweater. She was cold in the house, but it was even colder outside, Bella thought. She walked down the stairs slowly, her sock covered feet barely making any noise.

"I'm ready" She said, looking up at Esme.

Esme smiled down at Bella in front of the door. Alice walked towards the door. Bella looked up at her fearfully. Alice got down to Bella's size with a smile.

"Are you ready to go?" She asked softly.

Bella looked at Esme before nodding. Alice helped her into her sneakers and coat. Alice pulled on Bella's ear muffs as Bella pulled on her gloves. Alice pulled on a trench coat so she wouldn't look weird walking outside in the snow. Alice stretched her hand to Bella and Bella hesitantly took it.

"Okay sweetheart." Esme said softly with a smile. "Alice has your medicine for lunch time. And I'll take good care of Salt while you're gone, I promise."

Bella nodded and walked into the cold with Alice. She was glad Salt would be watch by someone as nice as Esme. A violent shiver passed through Bella despite her layers of clothes.

"This is my car" Alice said pointing to the yellow Porsche. "But we're taking Esme's car because it is warmer"

Bell nodded as they walked over to a white car. Alice helped Bella get strapped into her seatbelt before making her way to the driver's seat.

"Do you like music?" Alice asked looking back at Bella.

Bella looked up at Alice with wide eyes.

"Maybe you didn't listen to a lot of music. I'll put on some music and if you don't like it tell me"

Bella nodded in relief. Suddenly the car was filled with "Baby, baby if you seek Amy tonight. Is she in the bathroom is she smoking up outside". Bella listened as music played during the long drive to the mall. She wasn't sure if she liked music yet even though it played for a long time.

"Okay Bella" Alice said with a big smile.

Alice got Bella out of the car. Bella noticed how happy Alice looked.

"It is only 10:00. We will go get lunch around 1:30. That means we have 3 and a half hours to shop before you eat."

Bella nodded even though she had no clue what Alice was talking about. She assumed Alice meant they could shop and then eat. She didn't know about all those numbers.

"The first thing we're going to get you is new coats because we still have 2 months of winter."

Bella held Alice's hand as they crossed the parking lot and walked into the mall. It was emptier than usual because it was Wednesday and most people were at work or at school. Bella looked around at all the stores and everything everywhere. She was in awe because she had never been in a mall before. She had never seen so many things in one place. She followed Alice into a store.

"This store is called Winter" Alice said. "They change it every season"

_Season? _Bella thought confused, but she didn't say anything.

"Good morning" The woman at the checkout counter said.

"Morning" Alice said.

Alice headed to the girls section. Bella automatically saw a coat she thought was pretty. It was long and brown; the hood was fuzzy around the edges. Around the waist area was a belt that clipped in the front and there was a cat on it.

"Do you see anything you like Bella?" Alice asked.

Bella looked at Alice with worry as Alice took her coat off.

"You can have anything you want" Alice told her. "If you like it and they have your size, you can have it, I promise."

Bella looked at the coat again and then back at Alice.

"Will I get in trouble?" She spoke quietly.

"Not at all" Alice said with a smile.

Bella didn't know if she believed Alice, but she was starting to like her. She showed Alice the coat she was looking at. Alice smiled.

"This is a very pretty coat" Alice said.

She grabbed one from the middle and checked the size. When she saw that it was Bella's size she put it over her arm.

"Okay, it's yours. Let's get one more coat and some gloves, scarves, and ear muffs."

Alice picked out Bella's next coat and Bella loved it. Two coats, 15 pairs of gloves, 5 scarves, and 8 pairs of ear muffs later they left the store. Bella wanted to hold one of the bags so Alice gave her the bag with the gloves, ear muffs, and scarves.

Alice and Bella shopped until Alice's hands were full and Bella had two bags. They headed back to the car and stuck everything into the trunk.

"It's already 2:30" Alice said as they went back into the mall. "Do you want to get McDonalds?"

"What's a mick donal?" Bella asked curiously.

"Did you ever eat out?" Alice asked surprised.

Bella shook her head but didn't say anything about it. Alice noticed the frown that appeared on Bella's face as opposed to the content look that was there when they shopped.

"Well I think you will love it." Alice said.

They went to the food court and to McDonalds.

"I'll get you a hamburger, I think you'll like it" Alice said.

Bella watched Alice as she ordered for her. A little while later Alice had a red box in her hand with a yellow smiley face. They sat at the table and Alice gave it to Bella.

"Are you going to eat?" Bella asked curiously.

Alice shook her head with a smile. Bella looked at her and noticed she had the same color eyes as Esme and Renee. Maybe that's why she liked her. Bella opened the box took out her food slowly. She ate very slowly and then took her medicine when Alice gave it to her.

"I like eating here" Bella finally said.

Her lips twitched upward, almost into a smile. Alice beamed at this. They continued shopping. Around 5:30 Alice said that they were done shopping. Once again Alice's hands were full and Bella now had three bags.

"Did you have fun?" Alice asked as they got in the car.

Bella looked at Alice in the front seat.

"Yes" She said quietly. "But my feet hurt now"

"I'm sorry" Alice said softly.

Bella looked up at Alice in surprise. No one had ever apologized to her; she usually apologized for doing something wrong.

"No, I'm sorry for complaining." She said quickly.

"Don't ever be afraid to tell anyone if you are in pain, or anything" Alice said softly.

Bella didn't answer. She almost fell asleep during the drive but they got home faster than she could fall asleep. They left the bags in the car. It was already 7:30.

"They boys will bring up the bags for us" Alice said.

Bella nodded. She didn't know why they couldn't do it on their own, but she wasn't going to ask. They walked into the house and straight to the kitchen, after taking off all the outside clothes. Bella sniffed the air and her lips twitched again, it smells good.

"Esme" Bella said happily.

"Sweetie, I missed you so much"

Esme turned from the stove and swept Bella into her arms. Bella stiffened for a few seconds in surprise. Slowly she wrapped her arms around Esme's neck and hugged her back. The only other person that ever hugged her was Renee. Bella suddenly felt very loved and she loved the feeling.

"Did you have fun with Alice?" Esme asked when Bella was back on her feet.

Bella nodded. "We got lots of stuff and I ate Mick D-donals" She said smiling even though she didn't remember the name of the place.

"McDonalds" Esme said with a smile. "Was it good?"

Bella nodded.

"Did you remember to take your medicine?"

Once again Bella nodded.

"Good. Alice is going to help you clean up for dinner, it's nearly ready."

Bella followed Alice to the bathroom on the first floor where she washed her hands and dried them before going to the dining room. Bella climbed onto the tall chair with a small yawn. A few minutes later someone walked through the dining room. Bella's heart sped up when she saw that it was Emmett, the biggest guy in the house. He smiled at her as he went towards the living room. Bella willed herself to calm down as Esme came in with a plate.

"Enjoy" Esme said, putting a glass of juice down by the plate.

Bella ate, unaware that she was even hungry, until there was only half a plate left. Esme made mashed potatoes, chicken, and corn. Once again Bella left juice in her cup for her medicine.

Upstairs Bella bathed and Esme brushed her hair when she got dressed in her pajamas.

"Look" Bella said when Esme was done brushing her hair, gesturing to her night gown. "It's the sponge from TV and his snail."

Bella loved her nightgown because it had her favorite cartoon on it, not that she had seen many cartoons.

"I see, SpongeBob." Esme said with a smile as she sat Bella on her bed.

"Is this what a real snail looks like?" She asked gesturing to SpongeBob's snail.

"Almost. Snails are very small and darker." Esme said, but Bella looked at her in confusion. "I'll show you a picture tomorrow, promise"

Bella nodded as Esme place a pill in her hand.

"I'm missing one" Bella said in confusion.

"The other one is a sleeping pill, Carlisle wants to see if you can sleep without it." Esme explained.

Bella took the other pill and swallowed it with her juice.

"What was that one for?" She asked curiously.

"Anemia" Esme said with a frown.

"What anem-em-anemia?" She asked, having trouble pronouncing it.

"Your anemia is when you don't have enough iron in your blood"

"I thought iron was only for clothes" Bella said lying down.

Esme covered her with her new SpongeBob comforter.

"There is another type of iron that goes inside your body."

"How do I get anemia?" Bella asked still pronouncing the 'e' wrong.

"It from when you don't eat enough of the right food"

"Oh" Bella frowned, dropping the conversation. "I like my new blankets"

She snuggled deeper in them as Esme put on NickToons again.

"I like them too" She smiled, leaning down and kissing Bella's cheek. "Good night sweetheart."

"Goodnight"

Bella lay on her bed watching TV.

"Ger" The green alien yelled at the other green alien.

"Sorry Zim" The nice alien, Ger, said.

"Invader Zim will be right back" The TV said.

Soon Bella had watched a whole hour of TV before her exhaustion set in. Without her medicine she drifted to sleep. For the first time in a long time she didn't have a nightmare. Instead she dreamt she was with the green aliens, trying to take over.

**A/N: Once again I hope this chapter makes up for the gap in updates. Also I hope no one is disappointed in the story, it is moving slow, I know. I also know that Bella seems younger than 8, which will be explained later on, maybe in the next chapter. Also, I know how Bella's mind is supposed to be, so I don't really know how to write in her view. Lastly, yes the Cullen kids are in school except Alice (because she was shopping) and Edward because at the present time he is having trouble controlling his blood lust caused by Bella. Whose POV should I do next? Try Bella, 3****rd**** person, or the next person she is going to try and get comfortable with?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Esme's POV**

Bella's heartbeats loudly as she starts to wake up. It's only 7 in the morning. I could hear Edward pacing the living room, Carlisle starting his car outside, Rosalie looking for another outfit while Emmett played his Xbox, Alice under the stream of water in her shower, and Jasper sitting on his and Alice's bed shaking his foot in an impatient manner.

A small yawn came from Bella's room; she was waking up calmer than yesterday. Edward stopped pacing as she yawned. Bella's feet touched her floor and ran to the bathroom. I could hear her rushing to brush her teeth and hair and washing her face. Her heartbeat had sped up. Suddenly, she burst from her room and ran down the stairs, almost frantic. I walked over to the stairs slowly. I got there as she tripped over air and fell from the second step and to the floor. I caught her easily.

"Sorry" She squeaked pushing herself up. "I didn't know it was so-" She stopped, overtaken by a yawn. "Late" She finished shyly.

"Good morning sweetie" I smiled at her. "It isn't late at all" Bella looked up at me in wonder. "Come; let's make you a smoothie so you can take your medicine"

"Okay" She said, taking my hand and following me to the kitchen. "Can I help you?"

"Sure" I smiled.

I lifted her up onto the counter next to the blender. Edward was still pacing in the living room. I grabbed some fruit, and ice. I also grabbed the _Ninja_ blender cup, the cutting board and a knife.

"Careful now, I'll help you." I said.

I put the knife in Bella's small hand and put my hand over it. We worked slowly for Bella's sake. The 2 minutes it would've taken me took 6 minutes. Bella's lips even lifted at the tips, almost a smile, I beamed. She deserved to be happy.

Bella sat on the counter sipping her smoothie when we were done. I was cleaning up. When I was done I pulled Bella's pills from the tiny baggy in my pockets. She took the medicine quickly, obviously without a second thought. A small shiver passed through her, making me frown. I wondered if her blood iron level would ever be normal.

"Is Alice staying with me again today?"

"No, Alice has school today. It'll only be me and you, and Edward might hang around today" I said.

Bella flinched. "He doesn't like me, he's scary" She whispered.

"That's not true" I said. "Oh, no, not at all"

I heard Edward freeze and hold his breath as we spoke.

"He's not nice like you and Alice" She whispered.

"He is just like us" I said.

She shook her head. "You have pretty eyes, like Renee. His eyes were pretty but then they got less pretty, and scary, and he was going to get me. I know he was" She whispered fearfully.

I gasped quietly, she was very observative.

"I wouldn't let anyone get you" I promised. "Plus, Edward doesn't want to get you; he's just as nice as me and Alice"

"He's like James" She choked out. "And you, you're like Vicky and you're gunna let him get me"

I gasped in surprise and hurt. Her eyes were wide with what seemed like realization and fear. She jumped from the counter and fell onto her hands and knees. I didn't want to scare her anymore by moving too fast but she took off. I followed as she ran into the living room.

"Bella" He said softly, although his voice was tight with barely concealed thirst.

"No" She cried, launching herself into a corner of the living room. "I'll be good, I promise" She cried.

Suddenly she was hysterically crying, her breathing coming out in short gasps. Her heartbeat echoed through the house loudly.

"Bella" Edward said again, "calm down".

I could hear him swallow the venom pooling in his mouth.

"Bella calm down" He said again. "Take a deep breath"

She tried to push herself further into the wall. I opened my mouth, but Edward spoke first, amazing me with what he said.

"Bella, you're okay" He whispered. "Take a deep breath, come on" He coaxed lightly, moving until he was on his knees a few feet in front of her. "In" He said, pulling in a breath. "Ten, you are in the living room of your new home, out"

Bella's heart beat slowed a fraction as she listened to Edward's voice and probably more of his tone. He spoke softly, I had never heard him use that tone before. The rest of the family was in the living room watching this amazing sight.

"In, nine, you are on the floor in a corner calming down, out." He said, Bella's breathing stuttered as she tried to get on breath with him. "In, eight, I'm Edward, I'm sitting in front of you but I won't hurt you" Her breathing hitched, and came out in a gust as Edward said 'out'. "In, seven, you're alright, no one is going to hurt you, out."

The pattern continued, with Bella slowly catching on. When Edward got to five her breathing was basically back to normal, but she hadn't looked up and tremors still shook her body slightly.

"Four: When you look up, I will be in front of you. Three: I promise I will not hurt you. Two: I will never let anyone hurt you ever again. One: you are safe here, you are safe with _me_."

I couldn't fight the smile that had made its way onto my face. Edward was watching Bella; his eyes once again back to their normal hazel color. His deep breathing may have been helping with her scent. His eyes were practically sparkling, emotion in them that I had never seen before in him, one I couldn't even recognize at the moment.

Bella lifted her head slowly, finally allowing her eyes to meet Edward's eyes. There dark brown eyes shone with left over tears, but she looked up at him with a mix of emotions on her face.

"Promise" She whispered.

I wondered exactly which one of the things that Edward had said was she making him promise to, or was it everything. But it didn't matter because Edward, still watching her face, opened his mouth and spoke softly, so softly that if I was human I would have missed it.

"I promise"

Edward reached a hand towards Bella and she looked at it suspiciously. He moved it a centimeter closer to her and finally she reached out her tiny hand and placed it in his. Her heart stuttered with the contact and another emotion flashed in Edward's eyes.

**Alice POV**

I watched Edward help Bella to her feet before a vision overwhelmed me.

_Bella ran through the door calling Edward, he came down in time for her to run into his arms, hugging him. Eddie, she called, we went shopping today and we picked out all the stuff to make pizza and smoothies and we picked out marshmallow cereal! Edward sat down letting Bella sit in his lap as she ran off about her day shopping with Esme. The whole time Edward listened attentively and engaged in a long innocent conversation, seemingly completely occupied with Bella. As if she was the most important person in his life._

When my vision ended I was surprised that Edward wasn't even looking at me, just like in the vision he was watching Bella, waiting for her to say what was going to happen.

"Let's go finish your smoothie" He finally said, leading Bella to the kitchen.

**A/N: Kind of a short chapter, I'm sorry. Now before there is a riot and people accuse Edward of being a pedophile, he is NOT in love with young Bella. She is just suddenly very important to him by the looks of it. I will probably explain in the next chapter. Leave me lots of love! **


	5. Chapter 5

**My updates should be a little more frequent now that I have internet at home again, Yay! Here we go though, I was stuck, I hope no one is disappointed…**

**EPOV:**

Bella looked at me with big brown eyes as she sipped her smoothie. I felt the overwhelming urge to hide her from the world, to keep her safe. I lifted her off the counter when she was finished with her smoothie. The sound of foot prints registered behind me. Without thinking I turned and hissed with Bella half hidden behind me. Esme's face was a mask of shock.

"Sorry" I mumbled with a frown.

Bella clung around my neck and I realized I hadn't put her on the floor. Her warm breath fanned across my neck. I reached back and pulled her in front of me still carrying her.

"What do you want to do today?" I asked her.

She looked up at me. The sound of her delicious blood flowing through her veins made venom pool in my mouth, but I swallowed it quickly.

"I don't know" Her angelic voice said, surprise registered in her eyes. "I have to clean my mess from my smoothie, and my bed is a mess, and there might be laundry. There's a lot to do"

And suddenly she was struggling to get out of my hold.

"I have to start or I'll never finish" She squeaked.

Her efforts to make me release her became frantic so I put her down and went to watch what she would do. She couldn't possibly have had to worry about that before, I mean, what 8 year old does laundry?

"Bella you don't have to worry about anything" Esme said as Bella started for the sink.

"Yes I do" She insisted. "If not it will be a mess and Mr. Carlisle is going to be angry when he comes home."

Her voice was so serious and small that a frown engulfed me.

"No sweetie, Carlisle won't be mad. I clean up the mess in the house" Esme insisted back.

"No" Bella said. Her eyes glazed over slightly like she was somewhere else for a second. "Everyone has to do their part to keep the men happy" It struck me as if she was reciting something she had been taught.

"What is your part?" I asked worried about what she had been taught. How much had she really gone through that had her in such a un-8-year-old mindset?

She looked up at me worriedly. "I don't know, what is my part?" She asked me. "No one never told me when I came here"

"Your part is to be happy and go to school when we decide to enroll you." Esme said.

"What is school?" She asked with wide innocent eyes.

I was stumped; she was 8 she should have been in school for at least 4 years already.

"School is this really fun place filled with kids your age and there is an adult there who teaches you stuff" Esme said with a smile.

She looked like she was debating it for a few seconds before she shrugged her shoulders and nodded.

"Tell me more about school" Bella asked quietly looking up at me.

Her deep brown eyes were endless; she looked up at me with them wide and innocent, maybe even pleading. The air whooshed out of my mouth and I almost fell to my knees.

"Sure" I said with a smile.

I don't think there is anything that I wouldn't do for her.

**I know this was a VERY short chapter but sometimes short chapters are easier and way more convenient. I can't promise a length for chapters to come from now on, sorry. Review please**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am not putting wolves in this story since Bella is so young, but I don't know if the wolves will appear, just human. I was at a freeze point, as I am with many of my stories, but here I go, time to try.**

Bella sat on Edward's lap comfortably, head against his chest. Her eyes hung low as she listened to him talking.

"So do you think you'll like school?" Edward asked.

"Yes" Bella whispered. "But what if I'm not smart enough"

"Of course you'll be smart enough" Edward said. "But everyone needs a little help; I'll help you whenever you need help."

"Eddy" Bella whispered, looking up at him without taking her head off of his chest.

"Yes" He asked.

He secretly thought that if anyone else would have called him Eddy he would have glared at them. For some reason he didn't mind with Bella, he may have even thought it was cute.

"Why didn't you like me when I first came here?"

He smelled the salt of the tears forming in her eyes.

"Of course I liked you" He said in surprise, looking down at her with earnest eyes.

"No, you didn't, your eyes were mean. Did I do something wrong?"

"Oh, not at all, you could never do something wrong. I was just sooo tired"

Bella thought about it and then nodded, accepting the lie.

"Will you come to school with me?" She asked sleepily.

"I can't, I'm too old for your school. I would have to go to my own school with kids my own age"

"Oh" Bella yawned, barely even hearing his response.

Edward glanced at the clock and almost gasped in surprise. It was already 2 in the afternoon, which means Bella had been curled in his lap and talking to him for a few hours. The time flew by way faster than it usually did. He smiled down at her and her breathing slowed and she pulled closer against him. He stood up slowly but Bella started to wake up and groan.

"I'm just going to lay you on the couch" He told her.

"No" she said so quietly a human wouldn't have heard her even at that closeness.

"You'll be more comfortable lying down"

"Stay with me" She begged, slowly falling back to sleep.

"I will, as long as you want me to" He whispered.

He laid down on the edge of the couch and put Bella's small frame on the inside. He covered her so she wouldn't freeze to death against him. In her sleep she moved closer and put her head on his chest. He closed his eyes and started to think.

What made him say that he'd stay as long as she wanted him to? An 8 year old shouldn't be of any importance to him, but she was. Edward slipped into a deep, peaceful place, so close to sleep that it shocked him, causing his eyes to lurch open. Soon he calmed and closed his eyes, what was that? He deliberated for longer and let himself slip back into that state. He liked it there, as close to sleep as he could get.

There were clicking noises and Bella stirred on my chest where she had laid half of herself. I cracked my eyes open and saw Alice standing there with a camera and a smile. She turned the camera and showed me one of the pictures before dashing out of the room, probably afraid that I'd tell her to delete it. But to be honest, I loved it.


	7. Chapter 7

**The reviews made me so happy that I just started a new chapter! Also I reread my last chapter and realized I went from 3****rd**** person to first in Edward's point of view. I am sorry, when I finished the chapter I was half sleep and I didn't reread and edit it. I'm sorry for the wait and the last review made me laugh and rush to update. Here's the next chapter to my story. **

The night passed quickly for Bella. She ate, showered, and got ready for bed. After she took her medicine and Esme tucked her in she lay in bed and stared at the TV. After 3 hours she was still awake. With a sigh she hopped off her bed. She couldn't read the clock that said it was 11:30. She walked around her bed, crawled across it, and then started jumping on it. Her door was closed so she felt safe; she wouldn't get caught and get punished. The springs creaked under her weight. She was having fun when her door swung open.

A scream shattered the air and she fell forward. When she looked up from the floor, crying in pain, she saw Edward's face.

"I'm sorry" She sobbed over and over crawling further away from him.

She heard a growl and suddenly the bigger guy was there fighting to pull Edward out the room, he was suddenly close to her with black eyes. She screamed again, louder, and terrified.

"Edward stop" Another voice screamed.

Bella didn't have enough breath left in her to scream and she was feeling light headed. She was whimpering loudly in pain and fear when she passed out.

**Edward's POV**

I heard the creaking of the bed as Bella jumped. She had been jumping for almost half an hour; it was going on 12AM. I walked in to try and get her to calm down but as soon as I opened the door she screamed to the top of her lungs. She pitched sideways and fell straight off of her bed. She hit the floor with another scream.

"I'm sorry" She chanted, sobbing fearfully.

I inhaled and was assaulted with the scent of her spilled blood. The monster in me roared and a loud growl left my lips. I stalked towards the defenseless creature slowly, an evil smile playing on my lips. At this point I wasn't even thinking straight. A tiny part of my brain was trying to remind me that this was Bella, but that part wasn't nearly loud enough.

I was hit and screaming filled my ears again. Emmett's face flashed as he tried to pull me away from my prey. I fought against him violently. He would not stop me. Couldn't he hear her blood screaming out at me?

"Edward stop" Alice screamed.

She was in my face pushing me away now too. I looked over at the tiny whimpering creature. I didn't need the light from the TV to see the blood starting to pool around her as she goes quiet. Her heart beat got louder but I was dragged away. Esme and Carlisle rushed in the other direction, back to her room.

I slowly came to my senses when I was able to breath in the fresh air. I was miles away from my house, surrounded by trees, and being held by Emmett. My throat was on fire. I sniffed the air and smelled a mountain lion. It didn't smell nearly as good as Bella's blood, but it would have to do.

**Esme's POV**

I ran past Edward as Emmett dragged him out of the house. Carlisle followed behind me, following the scent of spilled blood straight to Bella's room. I ran straight to her side and knelt on the floor as the light came on. Alice stood watching with wide, tear-filled, eyes.

Carlisle went into doctor's mode as I watched her. Bella's breaths were shallow, heart beat fast, and blood was running from a gash in the side of her head. Carlisle picked her up bridal style and ran out the room. I followed him into his car wear he laid Bella in the back seat. I sat with her as he drove to the hospital.

I was sobbing now, she wasn't waking up. Blood covered my hand where I was trying to stop the bleeding, or at least slow it. It felt like it had been forever since I heard her hit the floor. In reality less than 10 minutes had passed.

Bella was rushed straight in and tended to automatically, while I waited in the waiting room. Soon Alice and Rosalie joined me. The wait was unbearable.

**A/N: Review? I'm looking for, like, three I guess. What do you guys want to see happen? I need some suggestions. I'm just stuck. I didn't plan for this to happen but wanted to get something out there… Any suggestions?**


	8. Chapter 8

**I am unbelievable happy with the reviews I got for the last chapter! It was over 3 times what I hoped for! I LOVE YOU GUYS! Thank you to Belleveloso, Stacyw66, annabell39645, evenfishcry, tabby09, sujari6 -twice-(what did you mean by they're getting closer), nstark89, cookies499, and all my past reviewers!**

** Esme's POV**

_10 stitches, it took 10 stitches to close the cut in Bella's head. She is still unconscious, but was now receiving a blood transfusion. If we would have got to the hospital any later who knows how much worse this would be_, I thought sadly.

I sat by Bella's bed, her eyes were closed as if she was sleeping peacefully. But I knew better. We were hoping she would wake up after the blood transfusion, quickly after. If I was human I would have had a heart attack from all the fear and anticipation I was feeling.

Bella had only been at the house for a few days and I already loved her like my own child. She was perfect in every way. It broke my heart to see her so scared of us.

The door to Bella's room opened and Emmett and Jasper walked in. Emmett gasped when he saw the gauze wrapped around Bella's head, hiding her newly stitched up cut.

"Is she okay?" Emmett asked worriedly.

Jasper looked at her face sadly.

"I think so" I whispered. I turned my attention to Bella and grabbed her hand, squeezing it gently. "She's so strong" I said hoping she could hear me. "She is a strong kid, I know she will make it through this transfusion and be ready to come home with us soon"

Tears burned my eyes.

"Where is Edward?" I asked still watching Bella's face.

"He refused to come back with us" Emmett said after a few seconds of hesitation. "He is really beating himself up about almost hurting Bella. I've never seen him so upset before"

"I'm sorry" A croak said.

Bella's lips barely moved to form the words. Her eyes were still closed, but tightly now. A tear slid out from the corner of her eye. After hours of hoping and waiting, she was finally awake. Awake and, from the sound of her heart beat, afraid.

**Edward's POV**

"You good" Emmett asked after was done hunting.

"Yeah" I said finally able to think with a clear mind.

"Guys, Bella had to be taken to the hospital" Jasper said, breaking through the trees to where we were. "She lost a lot of blood from the fall and passed out."

My mind became frantic but I resisted the urge to take off towards the hospital, settling for shifting my weight between my feet.

"Well let's go make sure she is okay" Emmett demanded.

Jasper and Emmett looked over at me.

"You guys go ahead; I'm going to stay out here for now"

They looked at me, mentally asking me if I was okay and what was wrong. I ignored their thoughts and eventually they left. I snuck back to the house as Carlisle left to go back to the hospital. The stench of bleach was putrid but Carlisle had to get rid of Bella's blood. I went straight into her room. It showed no evidence of the disaster that just occurred.

No evidence that I almost killed her.

The scene played out in my head. In all my years as _this_, I have never seen so much fear in a person's eyes. I really was a monster. If I stayed Bella would be in danger. The only thing I needed to protect her from was me. So, with one last look around her room, I ran.

**Okay so I'm requiring 5 reviews, requesting 10 (again), and hoping for 15. Any suggestions, I was having some serious writers block and still am.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bella's POV**

I heard the beeping before my eyes open. I knew I was in the hospital and started to shake. This couldn't be happening again, I was going to be in so much trouble. I heard the voice of a man, then a woman. They sounded upset.

"I'm sorry" I cried.

I opened my eyes and saw two of the boys from the house and Esme. She had my hand in hers and was watching me.

"I'm sorry" I cried again. Louder.

I pulled my hand out of hers and hugged myself tightly. They wouldn't hit me in the hospital would they? I need to stop crying, that only makes it worse.

Another man walked in and I saw that it was Carlisle.

"No, no" I whispered, choking. "Please"

They were going to do it; they would punish me in the hospital. I shouldn't have jumped on the bed. I shouldn't have started screaming when Edward came in the room, I should have just accepted my punishment then.

"Calm down" Esme demanded. "What's wrong?"

Suddenly I felt like something was choking me and I involuntarily felt myself calming down. The feeling scared me to death and I didn't know what was going on.

So I screamed.

A woman ran in and her lips started moving. I couldn't hear her over my screams. I clawed my way off my back and turned to get away. A doctor walked in and he looked angry as he came towards me. I moved to crawl off the bed and hit the floor, hard. The doctor reached out for me and I screamed louder pulling away from him.

Suddenly my hand started to hurt and I saw that I was bleeding were my needle was; now it was on the floor. The room started to spin. I couldn't breathe. I crawled into the corner of the room and curled into a ball on the floor. It would hurt less if I was hit in this position. It always did.

**Esme's POV**

Bella curled into a ball on the floor as I sobbed. Jasper left the room and Emmett watched the scene unfold with horror filled eyes.

I heard the gasps filling the air when Bella's screaming halted. I watched as the nurse and doctor's hands started to touch Bella's small body. She whimpered and flinched, but no sound, except her gasping, escaped her. She was stiff, tightening her muscles against the invasive hands. I knew how much she used to hate being touched and got worried.

After a few long minutes they gave her a shot that calmed her right down. She was lifted to the bed and looked around the room with glazed eyes. The doctors worked to fix up her hand which was bleeding from where she yanked the IV out. They checked the stitching from her head and declared she was okay to be taken home.

Bella's doctor spoke to Carlisle quietly. I couldn't help but listen.

"She will be out of it and will probably fall asleep in a few minutes at most. She will need a few hours to sleep the anxiety medicine off but should be back to normal by tomorrow after noon. You should have her checked out for anxiety and panic disorders. Any sign of any problems that can be related to her head trauma and she has to be brought right back"

Carlisle nodded, he already knew this.

He came back and lifted Bella's now sleeping frame and took us home. It was now 10 in the afternoon and the sun was high in the air. Even in sleep Bella's body was tense in Carlisle's arms. He put her in her bed after I changed her into clean pajamas, shut off her light, pulled her curtains closed, and left the room. She slept until the next morning. Just like I feared, things were worse than when she first came here.

**Edward's POV**

I stayed close to the house until I heard the thoughts of Alice becoming louder. After that I left. At first I went to Alaska, to the Denali clan. Tanya's constant flirting really annoyed me and I ended up leaving. I couldn't lie, I was moping and dragging my feet despite my endless running.

I told myself I was running to keep her safe. It was the truth. I was the only threat that was actually a danger to her at this point. My family could handle anything else that came up.

But after 2 days I already missed her dearly. I didn't know what that was about but she was like light in my dark life. It felt like she was the reason I was here. She was an angel and she needed to be looked after. She was too innocent to face the world on her own. But a monster like me wouldn't help her either.

My phone vibrated in my pocket literally for the 200th time. I knew it was someone from the family. I didn't want to speak to any of them. I smelled a grizzly bear and allowed myself to hunt to occupy myself.

After 5 days of running, 2 days of sitting and moping, and a day of hunting non-stop I finally sat down and decided to listen to the voicemails left by my family.

"Edward where are you?" Alice's voice hissed.

"Edward, son, please come home" Carlisle said.

"Edward Bella is home" Esme's voice said. "She's okay, right now she's sleeping. She should be up in a few hours. I hope you come home soon"

"Edward, get your ass home!" Alice again.

"You are the worse person ever" Once again Alice, but in the background I could here Esme crying to Carlisle. "What are we going to do about Bella?"

I was instantly worried but out of all the messages I went through after that I never heard Bella or anything about her. Was she okay? I took a few days to contemplate going to check for myself. By the 14th day it was decided. I ran home in record time.

**Are you guys ready to see what is going on with Bella? Any guesses?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry about the long wait guys, my big brother just passed away on Easter Sunday and things are a little rough for me right now.**

**Esme's POV**

Bella was sitting in the living room on floor. She had her knees pulled up to her chest, Salt between her knees and chest, and arms wrapped around her legs. She stared ahead blankly.

It's been almost a month since the incident. Since then she didn't speak to anyone, she didn't do anything but what she was doing now unless directly told to. She didn't even look anyone in the face. Her body was always tense and she wouldn't let anyone touch her.

I smelled Edward before I saw him. I heard the kids run out the front door before he got in. I stayed leaning against the doorway to the living room watching Bella. Soon the whispered arguements turned into screaming and Bella heard. Her tiny hands moved up to her ears and covered them. The smell of tears filled the air.

**Edward's POV**

I could smell Bella's tears from the front of the house. I ran passed my angry siblings and into the living room.

Bella was sitting on the floor rocking back and forth, covering her ears, and crying.

"Bella" I called in surprise.

Her body tensed up at the sound of my voice but she didn't respond. I frowned and walked towards her tiny frame. She looked more fragile than usual. She didn't look up at me, even as I kneeled down in front of her. I reached out to touch her.

_Edward dont_ Esme's mental voice called.

But it was too late. I pulled her up to my chest and stood up. She automatically fought against me and her tears started flowing faster.

"Bella" I whispered soothingly.

She started whimpering and when I didn't let her go she let out a wail. The sound ricocheted off the walls and probably would have burst my eardrums if I was human. The sound was of true pain and terror. I put her down in shock. She picked up a white teddy bear and darted from the room and up to hers, falling twice in the process.

Hurt filled me.

"Edward" Esme's voice said quietly and soothingly. "I'm glad you're home."

"What's wrong with her?"

"Carlisle thinks it's PTSD" Esme sighed sitting on the couch. "From everything that she's been through and then the situation from last month"

"What exactly has she been through?" I asked uncertain if I wanted to know.

Esme was quiet and blocking her thoughts. The rest of the 'kids' ran in and repeated the question.

"Nothing" She lied.

"We should tell hem" Carlisle said walking in. "It would be good for them to know, it'll help them understand.

"She was, obviously, abused" Esme started. "James and Victoria were her foster parents since she was 3"

"What happened to her parents?" Rosalie asked.

"They just, left her. After a few days of her not coming to daycare there was an investigation and she was found practically dying in the house"

"What kind of person leaves a child to die?" Rose demanded.

"But she went to James and Victoria. They made her work, like do all the house cleaning and even made her learn to cook by 5. They abused her physically and mentally, had her put on meds she didn't need." Carlisle continued.

I was filled with fury at these horrible people. Who would do that to such a small, sweet, and innocent child?

Someone who doesn't deserve to live, I answered myself.

"What aren't you saying?" Jasper asked watching Carlisle and Esme.

I gave them my attention as did everyone else.

"Well, we don't know because Bella won't talk about it, but the child psychologist that examined her before she went to Renee said" Esme stopped with frozen tears in her eyes.

"What" I demanded.

"He thinks Bella was sexually abused too" Esme whispered.

"What" I shouted so loud that Bella whimpered.

"No" Rosalie said.

"She's so little though" Emmett said with a confused and heartbroken look on his face.

Alice ran out and Jasper followed.

I turned and threw the first thing in my reach. The TV. It flew through the glass wall and shattered outside a few feet away. I couldn't believe what they said. I wouldn't believe my angel had been so hurt. I ran up to her room with a purpose.


	11. Chapter 11

**I am so sorry about the long wait guys, don't hate me. Thank you to those who reviewed. I love you guys.**

** Edward's POV**

"Bella" I called from outside her door.

She let out a small whimper and I heard shuffling across her floor. When she didn't answer me I walked in. She was curled into a tight ball but looked up as her door closed. Her eyes filled with tears when she saw me and my heart broke.

"Come here" I told her.

She got up clumsily and walked to me stiffly. I picked her up when she was in arms reach making her whimper. I sat her on her bed and got on my knees in front of her.

"I need to talk to you" I told her calmly. "Do you understand?"

She nodded fearfully.

I shook my head, "I want to hear your voice" I told her. "Do you understand?"

"Yes" She squeaked.

Her heart was beating violently against her chest. I felt bad for causing her so much unnecessary fear, but I needed answers.

"First of all, I'm sorry I scared you" I told her, looking into her endless eyes. "The night that you were jumping on your bed, I should have knocked, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you or hurt you"

She looked at the floor without speaking. I put my hand under her chin, making her look at me.

"I need answers" I said quietly. "I need the truth Bella"

She looked at me, still silent and scared. She had calmed down a little bit, but was getting nervous.

"Did anyone ever hurt you?"

"No" She whispered.

"Don't lie to me" I said seriously.

She flinched back as if I was going to hit her.

"Bella, please, I need to know the truth. Did anyone ever hurt you?"

"James and Victoria hit me" She whispered.

She had told the child psychologist this too.

"Anything else" I asked her softly.

She looked away and shook her head, obviously lying

"Tell me Bella" I told her. "Tell me everything"

She shook her head. I sat on her bed and she crawled away from me quickly. She pulled her knees up to her chest and hid her face in her knees.

"Yes Bella" I demanded softly. "I want to know the truth, everything"

"I can't"

"You have to, I want to keep you safe, but I need to know everything you remember" I told her.

I could tell she wasn't going to answer me. Esme wasn't surprised; she was surprised that Bella even spoke at all. Apparently she only followed orders.

"Bella, tell me" I demanded with a guilty flinch.

After a few minutes she started to talk.

"Vicky told me everyone has to do their part to keep men happy" She started, repeating what she'd said before. "So she taught me how to cook and clean and do laundry. It was hard and I messed up a lot so James yelled at me. He said I was a horrible daughter and I didn't deserve to eat. So I didn't eat a lot and he hit me a lot. Vicky hit me a lot too. She hit me if I broke a rule, bothered her, or after James hit her."

I could smell the fresh round of tears in her eyes. I didn't speak because I wanted her to continue.

"I got put on two different medicines. One of them made me tired, I didn't know what the other did. Esme said it is because my blood is sick. I stopped taking the on that makes me tired for a while, but I take it again"

_She is an insomniac_ Carlisle's thoughts informed me. _It's very extreme, especially for someone her age._

"What about the other one, the round one you don't like" I asked.

"It makes me forget things" She whispered. "James made me take it"

"Why" I said worriedly. What things was he trying to make her forget?

"He" Bella started sobbing in that moment. "He didn't want me to tell Vicky. He said he was protecting me, she would be mad if I told her"

"Told her what" I asked urgently.

I was suspicious, but now I was almost certain he'd violated her.

"One day Renee just came in and took me away" She said.

"No Bella" I told her seriously. "Go back, what didn't James want you to tell Vicky?"

"It's a secret" She whispered brokenly.

"No secrets" I commanded. "Tell me"

"Don't make me say it" She begged.

She curled into a ball, falling onto her side and sobbing wildly.

"Bella" I said softly.

"He hurt me" She cried.

"What did he do?"

Bella got up and ran from the room suddenly. I was so caught off guard that I didn't catch up to her until she was running into Esme's arms.

"Esme" She cried. "Make him stop" She begged. "Make him leave me"

She looked over at me, holding Bella. She looked very conflicted.

_I think we know _she thought.

"Not enough" I whispered too low for Bella to hear.

_Give her time._

I nodded and picked Bella out of Esme's arms.

"I'm sorry Bella" I cooed, hugging her protectively, swallowing my anger at James. "I'll stop, I'm sorry"

"No" she cried pushing against me. "Don't touch me!"

Esme was surprised at her order. She didn't complain or boss/order around. I put her down and she looked up at me with glazed eyes then looked around fearfully.

"Bella" Carlisle said from behind her on the stairs.

She spun and looked at him.

"It is dinner time"

She shook her head.

"Yes, you didn't eat at all today and you got sick yesterday. You need to eat"

She shook her head again.

"I'm not asking you" He demanded. "I ordered you pizza, now go wash up"

Bella complied automatically.

She hardly ate anything but Carlisle didn't make a fuss, apparently two tiny slices of pizza was an improvement. She showered and got ready for bed on her own. Esme went to say good night and bring up a cup of ice water.

"Why did you bring water if she's going to sleep?" I asked.

"She wakes up in the middle of the night a lot. She cries when she thinks no one is listening. I know she gets thirsty, in the morning the cup is empty" Esme mumbled sadly.

I asked her not to give Bella her sleeping pills tonight to see if she will fall asleep. Carlisle said she wouldn't but I wanted to see for myself. Soon it was midnight and Bella was still up. I heard her get to her feet and sit by her glass wall. Normal 8 year olds would be scared of the forest view and that was all there was.

Just like Esme said, soon I smelled tears and heard the sobs. I turned to go to her room but Esme grabbed my shoulder. She shook her head. I frowned and went up to my room.


	12. Chapter 12

**OMG GUYS! I realized that even though I'm only on the 12****th**** chapter I have over 80 reviews. This is definitely my most popular story. That makes me so ecstatic and makes me feel loved. I was reading through all of my reviews since the beginning and just felt like I needed to continue because I have so many people that want me to! So I am currently at: 81 reviews, 106 followers, and 68 favorites. And it is still growing. I looked at other stories this popular and was amazed; to have one is just amazing.**

**OK my ooey gooey love gush fest is over lol. Thank you guys so much.**

**Now for a challenge:**

**Bella's POV**

It was dark outside and that meant everyone was sleeping; everyone but me. Because I am weird and different and that is why no one loves me. I thought maybe Edward would love me, but that was because I am stupid. Why would he love me? I'm ugly and sick and no one loves me. That is why he left me. Everyone leaves me.

I crawled over to my window quietly so no one would wake up and be mad at me. There was no light outside except for the moon. I could only see trees out my window.

Edward knew about James, that's why he asked so many questions. If he knew then someone told him. I never told anyone and that meant that James told Vicky. If James told Vicky, Vicky is mad at me, and if she is mad at me she is going to find me and punish me. And I deserved it. All bad girls deserved to be punished. And I was the worst daughter ever.

I had to cover my mouth so no one would hear me crying. Only stupid girls cried about things they deserved. I was stupid, that's why I was crying.

I cried until the sun came up. When the sun came up my head started to hurt, and the light made it worse. I got up and made my huge be nicely and drank the cup of water that was on the tiny table next to my bed.

I showered and put on clothes quickly. My feet were loud on the stairs even though I tried hard to be quiet. Esme was waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs. She must have heard my loud footsteps. James used to tell me they were like an elephant. I wish I knew what that meant, what is an elephant? I bet it was fat like me.

She took my cup out of my hand and frowned. I had made her mad and I didn't even know what I did.

"You didn't sleep well last night" She said.

So she heard me.

"I'm sorry" I whispered hoping she wouldn't hit me for waking her up.

I followed her into the kitchen and sat in the giant chair. She put my smoothie in front of me. I loved smoothies. They tasted good, but they always made me cold. But I didn't complain. I was grateful. She gave me my two medicines. One for my blood and one that she said would keep me calm during the day. It helped me not have panic attacks.

"So Bella" Esme said sitting in the chair next to me. "I think it would be good to spend the day registering you for school"

"School" I whispered.

I wanted to go to school when Eddy told me about it, but now maybe not. There would be more people there not to like me.

"Yes" She said. "So when you finish we will go over to the school house and see. You should be in third grade according to your age. But you have never been in school so I am not sure how that will work"

I was confused when she finished so I just nodded. When I finished my smoothie Esme helped me put on my coat, sneakers, earmuffs, scarf, and gloves. When we walked outside I was still cold. Esme strapped me in a big seat that made me taller. She called it a booster seat and said I needed one.

She drove and we got there fast. It was a building and in the back there was colorful… things behind it.

"What's that?" I whispered to Esme when she took off my seat belt.

"That is the playground. It has fun stuff for kids to play on during recess like swings and slides and monkey bars"

I was so confused that I didn't even answer. There were a lot of kids getting out of big yellow cars and running into the building. I walked close to Esme because all the kids were bigger than me. Esme talked to some more adults and they brought us into a room and another lady met us.

"Hey sweetie" She said bending to me. "I am Ms. Read"

"I am Bella" I whispered.

"Hello Bella. How old are you? 5? Are you here to register her for kinder garden?" Ms. Read asked Esme.

"No, she is 8" Esme told her. "She is my new foster daughter. She's never been in school"

"Oh" Ms. Read said. "Well we have to give her a third grade placement test than. She has an hour before we check on her"

She took me into a room and put papers in front of the table in front of me. The also put a stick in my hand and walked away leaving me alone. I was so surprised and confused I just stared. The stick felt weird in my hand. It fell and made a dark mark on my paper. It was cool.

There were other things on the paper, letters and pictures, and numbers.

I picked up the writing stick made a line on my paper. COOL!

I made a few more lines and then stopped. It was a long time before Ms. Read came back in the room.

"Dear you haven't even written your name" She said with a frown.

I frowned too.

"I don't know how to spell it. I don't know what these things is on the paper"

She looked surprised and told me I could follow her back to Esme. When I got back Esme had a giant pile of books in her hands. The lady gave her more books and they looked too heavy to Esme. Esme smiled and said bye.

"Well Bella" Esme said when we were back in the car. "You are officially homeschooled."

"Okay" I said with a nod.

"We just have to go to Staples to get some supplies"

Again with the big words. We went to a store and Esme bought more writing sticks and books. She also bought color writing sticks and some other stuff that I didn't know what it was.

I was scared because I knew I wasn't smart enough for school. That's why I didn't know what to do on the paper with the letters and numbers. I just didn't want Esme to be angry when she saw that I was too stupid.

**It was very hard to write this chapter because Bella's mind is so complicated to me. I hope no one is disappointed but I felt like this is how she should think because of everything she's been through and how naïve and young she really is.**

**This was a pretty drama free chapter. I felt like Bella could use some down time, especially after not having slept.**

**I wrote this chapter in one shot, a few hours because I was so excited to get something out. Can you tell, is it like bad?**

**Any suggestions, most of them make it into my story and make my story better, I love to hear them **** Please leave me some reviews. No matter if its praise or flames. I love both!**


End file.
